Tags
Gang Tags, or graffiti tags, are a type of collectible item in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Carl Johnson has to search for a total of 100 gang tags all around Los Santos and spray over them the Grove Street Families' tag with a spray can. For a tag to be completly sprayed over it is needed at least 29 units of spray can "ammo". Tags and their basics are first introduced during the mission Tagging Up Turf. Spraying over an enemy tag increases the player's respect and respraying all 100 tags is required for 100% completion. The reward for finishing the work with this collectible are the weapons Molotov Cocktail, AK-47, Sawn-off Shotgun and TEC 9 delivered to the kitchen at the Johnson House, and Grove Street gang members will start to carry Desert Eagles, MP5s and knives instead of the usual pistol and TEC 9. Locations *East Beach *The photos are numbered according to this map. Gangtags 030b.jpg|№82 - Further to the north following the highway is a huge blue building with two smaller houses next to it. The tag is, seen on the screenshot, on the left of these two smaller houses. Gangtags_031b.JPG|№83 - Search for the bridge going over the road in Los Flores, like on the first screenshot. Next to the last house before the bridge is a road that leads around the house. The tag is on the back of this house. You have to climb over a stone wall to reach it. Gangtags 029b.jpg|№84 - North of the pedestrian bridge across the highway are a number of white houses. The tag is on the roof of the last white house. You can easily access the roof of the house at the back. By using the hill to jump onto the part where the tag is. Gangtags_033b.JPG|№85 - Coming from the Los Santos Stadium going towards the hills there is a street on the left with a tall parkinggarage. The tag is on the inside on the right wall on the ground floor. Gangtags_032a.JPG|№86 - In the wide street leading into the hills from the stadium, are a few tall appartment buildings. The tag on the bottom of the building. Gangtags_036b.JPG|№87 - In East Beach is a factory with two chimneys, that should be easy to spot. The tag is on the wall off the factory next to the road that makes an S-turn. Gangtags_034b.JPG|№89 - North of the Los Santos Stadium is a group of houses with a parking lot in the middle. You can find these houses near the pedestrian bridge crossing the highway. You can find the tag in the southwest corner of this parking lot. Gangtags_035b.JPG|№90 - This tag should be easy to find. It is on the southeast side of the Los Santos Stadium. *East Los Santos *The photos are numbered according to this map. Gangtags_027b.JPG|№4 - This is one of the Tagging up Turf tags. The tag is on the orange wall of the Mexican restaurant, next to the wallpainting of a half naked Mexican woman. It is difficult to spot from a distance because the wall and the tag are to close in colour. Gangtags_028b.JPG|№5 - This tag is from the mission Tagging up Turf. The tag is directly next to the Cluckin' Bell in East Los Santos in an alley (with a fence). There are usually two Ballas next to the tag, which you can easily take out with the Spray Can. Gangtags_026b.JPG|№6 - This is the final tag that has been completed during Tagging up Turf. This tag is on the south side across the road from the Cluckin' Bell in East Los Santos. The tag is on the roof, but you can spot it from the street. Go to the back of the building and use the dumpster to climb up the roof. Gangtags_045b.JPG|№71 - South of the railway tunnel in Jefferson there is a block of houses. These houses have a underground parking lot. The tag is inside the parking lot. Gangtags_044b.JPG|№72 - There is a Liquor Store close to the Jefferson Towers in a park in East Los Santos. The tag is next to this store. Gangtags_042a.JPG|№73 - There is a white building with a parking lot behind it east of the Cluckin' Bell in East Los Santos. There is a giant billboard on top of it. Go onto the parking lot and you will find the tag behind a fence. Gangtags_043b.JPG|№74 - This tag can be found in the alley across from the car-wash and the store called Mama's Store. Gangtags_041b.JPG|№75 - North of Cluckin' Bell in East Los Santos is a long straight street with an alley on the right. The tag can be found in this alley. Gangtags_038b.JPG|№76 - North of the Cluckin Bell in East Los Santos is a long straight street with an alley to the right. Gangtags_039b.JPG|№77 - The tag is on a crossing, at the base of a large apartment complex. Gangtags_048b.JPG|№79 - On the main road that gives access to the East Coast Highway are a few stairs leading up. The tag is at the bottom of these stairs. *El Corona *The photos are numbered according to this map. Gangtags_065b.JPG|№20 Gangtags_066b.JPG|№21 Gangtags_067b.JPG|№22 Gangtags_069b.JPG|№23 Gangtags_062b.JPG|№24 Gangtags_068b.JPG|№25 *Ganton *The photos are numbered according to this map. Gangtags_047b.JPG|№7 - This tag is on the pillar of the bridge closets to CJ's house in the Grove. Gangtags_046b.JPG|№8 - Behind the Gym in Ganton is a small alley. The tag is at the end of this alley next to a sports ground. *Glen Park *The photos are numbered according to this map. Gangtags_020b.JPG|№56 - North of Glen Park are a few houses with fencing around the perimeter. The tag is on the second house (seen from the right). Gangtags_019b.JPG|№64 - This tag is in the middle of Glen Park, under the bridge at the north side. Gangtags_018b.JPG|№65 - South of Glen Park are a few stores. The tag is on the right side of these stores in an alley. Gangtags_016b.JPG|№66 - There is a skatepark with a few half-pipes next to the Jefferson hospital. The tag is in the northeast corner on the metal fence, on the inside. It's close to the BMX where you can start the BMX-challenge. *Idlewood *The photos are numbered according to this map. Gangtags_003b.JPG|№1 - This is 1 of the 6 tags that will be sprayed during the mission Tagging up Turf. Sweet will spray the tag on the base of the flyover after parking the car in the red marker. Gangtags_002b.jpg|№2 - This is 1 of the 6 tags that will be sprayed during the mission Tagging up Turf. From the parked car cross the street. The tag is at the front of the blue house. Gangtags_001b.jpg|№3 - This is 1 of the 6 tags that will be sprayed during the mission Tagging up Turf. From the parked car you walk left around the block of houses into a wide alley. Gangtags 010b.JPG|№9 - This tag can be found at a few abandoned houses, near a clothing line. Gangtags_009b.JPG|№10 - In a corner of the road in Idlewood, there's an entrance to a few white houses. Go between these houses. The tag is on the back wall of the second house at the left. Gangtags_008b.JPG|№12 - This tag can be found on the wall of the Alhambra disco in Idlewood. The tag is on the wall left of the entrance. Gangtags_007b.JPG|№15 - Jump down the flood channel. The tag is on the concrete column that supports the road. Gangtags 006b.JPG|№16 - The tag is on the roof of a car-wash at the backside of the billboard. Gangtags 005b.jpg|№17 - Go into the street west from The Well Stacked Pizza. There are a few warehouses in this street, and the tag is on the second rolling shutter on the right. Gangtags_004b.jpg|№18 - You'll find a cheap motel with an enclosed parking-lot east of the Well Stacked Pizza. The tag is on the right from the entrance of this lot. *Jefferson *The photos are numbered according to this map. Gangtags_014b.JPG|№62 - The tag is on the wall under the stairs of Jefferson Motel that leads to the roof of the building. Gangtags_015b.JPG|№63 - The tag can be found in the alley behind the SubUrban clothing store. Gangtags_017b.JPG|№67 - The tag is on on the east side of the hospital in Jefferson. There is a small brick fence and some trees that make this tag difficult to spot. Gangtags_011b.JPG|№68 - East of the hospital in Jefferson is a block of houses. In the southeast of this block is a blue house with a tag on the side. Gangtags_013b.JPG|№69 - The tag is in the south west corner of the church which is near a pedestrian bridge across the train tracks. Gangtags_012b.JPG|№70 - The tag is in an alley between two rows of houses. *Las Colinas *The photos are numbered according to this map. Gangtags_024b.JPG|№57 - Follow the road that goes over Glen Park up to Las Colinas. The tag is in a small alley between the houses. Gangtags_025a.JPG|№58 - The tag is in the small alley in front of CJ. Gangtags_023b.JPG|№59 - North west of the Jefferson Motel is a orange house with stairs. The tag is on the sidewall of the stairs. Gangtags_022b.JPG|№60 - Following the North Road in Las Colinas there is a house with stairs to the front door. The tag is at the back of the house. Gangtags_021b.JPG|№61 - The tag is directly on the left wall on the inside of the railway tunnel. This is also the location of the train in the mission Catalyst. Gangtags_049a.JPG|№80 - The tag is between the blue and orange hauses located at the top of the hill. Gangtags_050a.JPG|№81 - On the East Coast Highway is a large blue building. You can't miss it. The tag is on the bottom of the building. *Little Mexico *The photos are numbered according to this map. Gangtags_055b.JPG|№11 - There is a sand colored office north west of Little Mexico with a tall skyscraper next to it. The tag is on the wall of the building but can be difficult to spot from a distance. Gangtags_056b.JPG|№13 - Across from the discotheque in Los Santos is a large building with a stone wall surrounding it's perimeter. The tag is on the wall of the building inside the area that is marked of by the stone wall. Gangtags_054b.JPG|№14 - There is a white building that looks a bit like a church. The tag is on the left side of the entrance. Category:Collectibles Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Gallery Image:Grove tag.png|The gang tag for Grove Street Families and the one the player resprays over enemy tags Image:Seville Tag.png|Seville Boulevard Families' tag Image:Fort Yard tag.png|Front Yard Ballas set Image:Kilo tag.png|Kilo Tray Ballas set Image:Rollin tag.png|Rollin' Heights Ballas set Image:Temple tag.png|Temple Drive Ballas' set Image:Vagos tag.png|The Los Santos Vagos' gang tag Image:Aztecas tag.png|Varrios Los Aztecas Image:San Fierro Rifa tag.png|Unused tag for San Fierro Rifa tags.gif|Tags' locations Trivia * If the police spot Carl spraying a tag, a Wanted Level will be applied, which should be noted with tags located in high-traffic areas. This is because the spray can is counted as a weapon, and "shooting" a weapon will cause you to attain a wanted star when the police see you, though a "real-world" perspective can also be applied in that spraying graffiti is generally considered an illegal act by itself. * A tag is not considered completely sprayed until you see the on-screen message confirming it and you hear the comfirmation sound. * Spraying over any tags that will be used before the mission, Tagging Up Turf will result in the tag being reset and you must respray every tag in that mission again. * Before you unlock the spray can item in the Johnson house, you can find one on the rooftops of the shops directly behind the house, which can be obtained by jumping onto the low wall in the alley between the Johnson house and Ryder's house. * The Varrios Los Aztecas gang tag is orange (like the Vagos'), however, their gang color is turquoise on beta. * From the start of the game up until Sweet's arrest in The Green Sabre, the Temple area is territory of the Temple Drive Families. It is only after that mission that Temple gets occupied by the Ballas, so it must have been a mistake as to why 'Temple Drive Ballas' tags are present right at the beginning. * Spraying all the tags won't reward the player very much respect, the respect rewarded will be very small, despite the game telling you that spraying a tag will gain CJ respect in the mission Tagging Up Turf . Video Walkthrough See also *Tags Locations de:Tags es:100 graffitis Category:Collectibles Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA San Andreas